Snowballs and Mistletoe
by MalikaAssassin
Summary: This is a winter based one shot for Blackfire. This is a surprise Christmas gift for her. Yes, its early, but it fits the season for now. I may change it up at a later date, to fix it up and change somethings around


**_Snowballs and Mistletoe_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **__**Saiyuki**__**, its characters, or its storyline. **__**Kazuya Minekura**__** has all rights to everything relating to **__**Saiyuki**__**. Unless stated otherwise, any characters and storyline you don't recognize are mine**__**.**_

_**NOTE: I am using a prompt for this one shot. The prompt is for winter as there is no Christmas themed one. The prompt is as follows: '67. You and your dorm face off against another dorm in an epic snowball extravaganza. Detail the entire battle.' Since this is base in Saiyuki, I will not place the characters into modern times. I don't feel comfortable with that just yet. I will, however, keep true to the characters as much as possible. This is also one that involves some previous characters that both Blackfire and myself have created.**_

Airi grins as she and Morgana stood with the Sanzo-Ikkou, opposite of the Kougaiji-Tachi. It seemed that they recruited two more people of their own, two women that the two new women of the Sanzo-Ikkou didn't recognize.

"This is going to be fun." smiled the black haired youkai, looking at the shorter woman beside her. "I've never been in a snowball fight before."

"You'll love this then, Morgana." chuckled the silver haired youkai. "I've never won any snowball fights, but its always fun when its with people you love."

"Ai-chan, are you sure about this?" inquired Goku. "I know that Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo, and I can handle hard hits. I know you and Morgana can handle yourselves in a fight, but are you sure?"

This makes Airi smile, liking that the twenty year old put in the effort to voice his worry for the only women of the group.

"I'm sure of this, Goku." said Airi. "I've fought my brothers in snowball fights before and they dished out heavier hits than the youkai Kougaiji's stepmother sent out."

This makes Gojyo and Dokugakuji laugh, seeing an image of a young Airi and her brothers fighting in the snow.

"I can handle it as well, Goku." stated Morgana. "I assure you of that."

"If you're sure." said Goku slowly.

"We are, Goku." said Airi. "Geez, you're getting as bad as a mother hen over her young."

Gojyo laughs harder at Airi's response, arms going around his stomach. Hakkai tries to stifle his laughter, failing as he covers his mouth to muffle his laughter. Sanzo had this irritate look on his face, wondering how Airi managed to talk him into doing something so childish. Morgana chuckles as Kougaiji's group began to laugh amongst themselves a bit, talking about something. Without warning, a snowball soars through the air and hits Dokugakuji square in the face. All eyes go to Airi, who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"TAKE THAT!" shouted Airi. "THAT'S FOR PICKING ME UP AND SCARING ME, YOU JERK!"

"Yeah, she's got it for him." grinned Gojyo. "She got it for him bad."

"How can you tell?" inquired Goku innocently.

"Remember that time Airi brought up?" answered Gojyo. "Doku pick her up while she first got out the inn and kissed her forehead, making her entire face go darker than my hair."

"Wait, what?" inquired Morgana in surprise. "When did this happen, Airi?"

All eyes go to Airi, who stopped jumping around. Her face had become quite an interesting shade of beet red, just like Gojyo said.

"GOJYO!" shouted Airi as she scooped up some snow and formed a ball. "Shut it or I will kick your fucking ass!"

"Make me, sweetheart!" shouted Gojyo as he followed Airi's actions.

Airi threw her snowball at Gojyo who ducked and threw his own at Airi. It hits her in the stomach, knocking some of the wind out of her. Gojyo then is hit with a snowball, sending him to the ground.

"DON'T HURT HER, IDIOT!" shouted Doku.

"Thank you, Doku!" cheered Airi as she felt her face grow even hotter.

"You love him~!" sang Morgana as she began making snowballs and throwing them at anyone and everyone.

One of her snowballs hits Kougaiji, who threw one back at Morgana. It hits Morgana's shoulder, becoming snowy dust as it made contact.

"Sh-shut up, Morgana." stuttered Airi as she threw another snowball at Doku.

Goku and Lirin were already locked in an intense snowball war, ignoring all around them. One of the mysterious women threw a snowball at Hakkai as the other threw one at Sanzo. Doku jogged over to Airi, dodging some of her projectiles. He tackles her down as one of the snowballs from Lirin and Goku's war came at her. Doku's face was near Airi's neck, holding up his weight to keep the smaller woman under him from getting seriously hurt. He got up to his hands and knees, coming face to face with Airi. Doku noted the blush on her face, a grin coming to his face.

He got up, bringing Airi with him. He looked towards their groups, seeing that they were too busy with the snowball fight. His left arm still around Airi.

"You think we should get Morgana and Kou together?" inquired Doku.

"Y-yeah." answered Airi, looking up at him. "We should totally get them together. What do you have in mind?"

Doku looks back at Airi, seeing her blush return to the flushed look from the cold. He smiles more at the woman before him.

"We need to isolate them for a bit and have them talk." said Doku. "The way Kou looks at her is painfully obvious."

"I can say the same thing about the way Morgana looks at Kou." said Airi. "What do you suggest we do to get them to admit it to each other?"

"When we head into the inn, I want to set up a couple of mistletoe." said Doku.

"Good idea, Doku." grinned Airi. "I'll go set it up."

"Airi, wait." said Doku, his grip around Airi's waist tightening.

"Doku, are you okay?" inquired Airi.

Doku's expression goes from happy to deep in thought, almost like he was debating something. The man's face goes forward towards Airi's, lips pressing against hers. He feels Airi tense up for a brief moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers diving into his hair.

"Get a room!" shouted Lirin.

"Yeah!" agreed Goku.

Doku pulls away, embarrassed as he looked towards both groups. They stared at the two, making Airi hide her face into Doku's jacket.

"Oh my god." murmured Airi, embarrassed. "I can't believe it."

Doku's hands wrap around Airi's shoulders, large hands engulfing them.

"We need to go in and do what we plan to do." he whispered.

Airi nods and ducks down to get some snow and make a ball. She gets up and throws it at Morgana, who mimicked Airi's movements. She threw the snow at Kougaiji, the fight beginning all over again. Doku grins as Airi gets up and leads her inside, hoping that there were some extra mistletoe laying around.

* * *

The fight had gone on for hours, Airi and Doku continuing after returning to the others with stupid grins. They knew what to do to bring their friends together. Morgana and Kougaiji were definitely going to be together by the end of this, at least in theory.

"Let's take a break, guys!" shouted Gojyo.

Airi grins as Doku tossed a snowball at her, resulting in her returning it to him.

"Wow, you two certainly are happy." smiled Morgana.

"Well, you would be too if you got together with the man you love." said Airi, returning the smile.

"That will never happen." said Morgana, smile vanishing. "Besides, I'm happy you both are together at last."

Soon enough, both sides enter the inn. Airi motions for Morgana to follow her towards the fire, hoping to help her feel a little better.

"I'll go bring you some hot chocolate, Mor." said Airi. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." said the older woman. "Thank you."

"No problem." said Airi.

She leaves as Doku and Kou walk past her, Morgana and Kougaiji unsuspecting of the plan that their friends had set up.

"I'll be right back, Kou." said Doku, with a grin.

"Is Airi bringing you something warm to drink as well?" inquired Kou.

"Yeah." answered Airi. "Is Doku doing the same for you?"

"Yes." said Kou. "It seems they are up to something if they aren't going to warm up by the fire first."

Soon, laughter begins to fill the room. Both youkai look towards the door, seeing Gojyo standing within it.

"I can't believe it!" he laughed. "You both better look up. I can't believe that Airi and Doku were gone so long for that."

Curiously, both look up and see the green plant hanging above them. Morgana feels her face grow hot at the thought of kissing Kou. She looks to Kougaiji, curiously wondering what he was thinking. He seemed to be in thought, almost like he wasn't sure about something. Morgana sighs and decides to act. She grabs the front of Kougaiji's white leather jacket and kisses him, earning some 'ew's and 'aw's from those in the room. Kougaiji stared in surprise for a brief moment before responding.

"About time." said Airi.

"No kidding." said Doku. "Do either of you know how long we've been waiting for you to get together?"

"A long time." stated Airi. "And don't start on my relationship with Doku. I was debating on whether I really loved him or not."

"You set them up, so it finally happened because of you." said Gojyo.

"And because of you, I finally chose to act with Airi." said Doku. "I knew you would help me out, bro."

"You were just waiting for the right time, Doku." stated Gojyo. "I just gave you that push to realize that moment was now."

"Oh, hush." said Airi. "Both of you."


End file.
